¿Y si?
by Misahi Kenta
Summary: ¿Y si Kasamatsu Yukio, el conocido capitán de la escuela Kaijo, dejara el basquet? ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Volvería a conocer a Kise o sus caminos se separarían para siempre? KiKasaKi. One-shot. Dedicado a Mary.


**Título:** ¿Y si...?

 **Género:** Friendship

 **Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke

 **Pareja:** Kise x Kasamatsu/Kasamatsu x Kise (no hay nada específico)

 **Dedicado a:** Mary Jane Holland por darme la linda idea central del OS y así poder escribir mi primer KiKasaKi, la cual es una de mis Otp.

 **Advertencias:** Posible Kise del manga (es decir, no será tan lindo y pegajoso como en el anime) y tal vez errores ortográficos e incoherencias en la narración debido a que fue escrito con sueño a las 4 am, y no lo he editado para nada.

 _ **-n-**_

El eco del bote del balón se escuchaba a lo largo de la duela. Unos chirridos y jadeos llenaban la estancia.

—Una más, solo una más. —Una voz algo rasposa por el cansancio hablaba consigo misma—. Una última canasta y termino.

Más chirridos debido a la fricción, pasos acelerados, jadeos constantes y... un último rebote de la esfera naranja. Listo, su entrenamiento ha finalizado. Hora de ducharse e irse a su departamento, pero antes...

—Si quieres un uno a uno conmigo, solo debes pedirlo.

Un pelinegro, sorprendido de que lo hayan descubierto, se movió de su escondite —la puerta del gimnasio— y mostró su rostro fastidiado al contrario. —¿Quién dijo que quería jugar contigo, niñato?

—Eh, encima que te dejo ver mi entrenamiento, ¿respondes eso, bajito? —respondió con altanería un rubio de ojos mieles. Ningún desconocido vendría a tratarlo mal y se quedaría sin decir nada, aún más si está en su cancha.

—¿A quién llamas bajito, mocoso idiota? —Kasamatsu demasiado molesto por la actitud arrogante del rubio, el cual suponía era menor de él, comenzó a remangar su camisa por mero acto reflejo mas porque realmente quisiera hacerlo. —Es hora de enseñarte a respetar a tus mayores.

Kise, por el contrario, solo lo observaba con una sonrisa algo entusiasmada; si bien se sentía cansado, una inyección de adrenalina había llegado a su cuerpo al ver a su «ahora contrincante» retarlo a un uno a uno. Bien, si eso quería, se lo daría. —Cuando te destroce, no vengas a lamentarte luego, baijto.

Uno, dos y... tres. Empieza el juego. El de ojos mieles le dio la libertad a Yukio tener la pelota al principio. Este no desaprovechó la ventaja —aunque en su interior esté con ganas de lanzarle la esfera a su rostro—, la botó tres veces antes de driblear a la derecha, pensó que lo había podido esquivar, pero... una mano apareció en su visión, a tiempo pudo impedir que le quitara el balón dando un giro sobre su eje y correr en dirección de la canasta, esta vez estuvo seguro de haberlo dejado atrás.

«Ese mocoso va a aprender algunas cosas sobre el respeto», pensaba victorioso el ojiazul.

Sin embargo...

—Eh, ¿en serio piensas que con eso podrás detenerme..., ba-ji-to?

Y dicho esto, en un segundo de distracción, el rubio robó el balón y usando su mismo dribleo sobrepasó al mayor llendo hacia la canasta contraria.

«Ese... era mi... dribleo, ¿pero cómo?», pensamientos confusos atacaban la mente del mayor. «Agh, ¿qué rayos estoy haciendo? Decidí no volver a jugar más, pero... este chico... Hay algo en él que no me deja tranquilo. Quiero ganarle. Quiero...»

Sin perder más tiempo de lo hecho, forzó a su cuerpo a girar a la velocidad a la que antes estaba acostumbrado, un último esfuerzo antes del término, no se iba a rendir antes que todo acabará. Claro que no, se había rendido aquella vez, había un completo cobarde, pero nunca más haría lo mismo. Y menos frente a un niño arrogante.

Más pasos acelerados, más jadeos, sudor, cuerpos al límite, todo realizado por dos personas que competían un juego de orgullo mas que un simple entrenamiento; uno para demostrarse a sí mismo su valía, otro para mostrar que puede vencer a cualquiera que no posee un talento como el suyo.

Los minutos pasaban y aún no había ganador, ambos estaban llegando a límite, tenían poco tiempo para finalizar esto, era ahora o nunca.

De repente el eco de un último dribleo se escucha en la duela y... el ganador se hace presente con el dulce sonido del balón rozando la red de la canasta.

—Ga... né. Ah, ah.

—Tsk. Para... que sepas... te dejé... ganar.

—Sí..., claro... Mal... perdedor..., ba... ji... to.

—Llámame así de nuevo, y te patearé, mocoso idiota.

—Eh, pero sí tú eres ba- ¡Ayyyyy!

—¡¿QUÉ TE DIJE, MOCOSO?!

—¡AYYYYYYY! ¡ME RINDO! ¡ME RINDO! ¡SENPAIII!

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —Para suerte de Kise, Yukio dejó de patearlo un rato.

—Senpai~ ¿Eres mi superior, cierto? —respondió, desde el suelo, el menor.

—Hmp. Es cierto. Por eso, debes (patada) aprender (patada) a (patada) respetarme (patada), mocoso (una última patada).

—¡Senpai, pare, por favor! ¡Duele! ¡Lo respetaré, pero pare! —rogaba el contrario, cuando se detuvo pudo respirar mejor—. Gracias, senpai~

—Como sea. Es hora de irme a casa; agh, me siento asqueroso. —Para el ahora llamado «senpai» era momento de retirarse, si bien quería pasar más tiempo con el aquel chico rubio necesitaba ducharse, detestaba tener sudor pegado a su cuerpo.

—Espere, senpai. —Pero antes de dar un paso más alguien lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca—. Yo... ¿Cuándo volveremos a jugar... juntos? —pregunta esperanzado, decir que aquel juego lo había activado sería poco, en serio desea volver a jugar con su senpai, algo (no sabe qué) le motiva a hacerlo.

El pelinegro se sentía, en su interior, sorprendido por aquella propuesta, creyó que el otro no jugaría con alguien como él, sin talento nato para el basket, alguien que con esfuerzo y dedicación logra sus objetivos. —Tú... ¿quieres jugar conmigo de nuevo?

—¡Claro que sí, senpai~! Desde que llegué a esta escuela he querido encontrar a alguien con quien practicar, pero todos se rendían muy rápido —expresó soltando un suspiro—, todos excepto tú. Aún cuando parecía que no tenías más energía seguías tras de mí, diste todo para ganarme. Gracias por eso, senpai —terminó sus palabras con una sonrisa dulce y un apretón a su muñeca.

Suspiró. Bueno, se lo debía, gracias a él su motivación por el basket volvió, además... (aunque jamás lo admitiría) le gustaba mucho el estilo de juego del menor, era distinto a otros, casi hipnótico. —Tengo libre el fin de semana, ¿te parece? —Al instante del término de dicha frase volteó el rostro, casi se sonrojaba y ni tenía idea del porqué.

—¡Sí, el fin de semana está bien, senpai~!

Ahora sí, por fin regresaría a casa, no soportaba más el sudor. Quizo dar un paso hacia a la puerta de salida, pero (otra vez) lo detenían. —¿Qué? —gruñó. Quería irse ya.

—Esto... Mmm... Senpai, ¿cuál es su nombre? —preguntó algo nervioso, no quería que lo patearán por una acción que tal vez se tomara como indiscreción o algo así.

—...Soy Yukio Kasamatsu..., ¿y tú?

—Ryouta, Ryouta Kise, senpai~

 _ **-n-**_

 **N/A:** Listo, fin. En realidad lo que vieron ahí era un headcanon, Mary preguntó en un grupo de Fb KiKasa lo siguiente: ¿qué pasaría si senpai dejara el Basquet? ¿Cómo se enamoraría de Kise? Y eso que leyeron fue mi respuesta -la inspiración le vino de momento-, no coloqué romance, ni enamoramiento porque me pareció que no iba en este OS, tal vez haga otro donde se vea la continuación de esto, aunque no lo sé.

Sin más los dejo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, y sí es la primera vez que narro un partido de baloncesto, fue difícil, pero algo salió.


End file.
